Ayer, hoy y mañana
by Swrv5
Summary: Lo que empezó como un robo los llevará a hacer un viaje por el túnel del tiempo...Regresen al presente...4 CAP UP!
1. El almacén

**Ayer, hoy y mañana...espero que sea un buen título. Este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste; no sé si sea una escritora muy buena, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.**

**(N/A)---> Nota de autor**

**Bueno, espero que disfruten leyendo.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tarde tranquila en la Torre T, Robin estaba entrenando, Cyborg y Chico Bestia en los videojuegos, Raven leyendo y Starfire paseando a Cedita. En todo ese día no habían atacado la ciudad o robado algo. Y como estaba poniéndose el sol, no esperaban ningún ataque más. Pero, de pronto, sonó la alarma. Era Warp, en un almacén abandonado en las afueras de la ciudad.

Rob¡Titanes, hay problemas!

Bb¿A estas horas?

Los titanes salieron rápidamente en el auto T. El almacén era considerablemente grande, rodeado de cilindros llenos de químicos peligrosos. Tenía escaleras laterales y en una de ellas estaba Warp, juntando los químicos para llevarlos en el tiempo.

Rob: Detente ahí!

Wp: Son ustedes… Demasiado tarde

Rob: Titanes al ataque!

Raven aparta los químicos con telequinesis y Robin lanza un disco explosivo que hace caer a Warp de las escaleras. Se levanta inmediatamente y les dispara, fallando en todas; entonces huyó por las escaleras. Los titanes trataron de seguirlo, pero…

¿?: Espera Robin, no tan rápido.

Los titanes voltean. Era Slade. Robin empieza a olvidarse porqué estaban ahí en realidad, y se dirige a Slade dispuesto a atacarlo.

Sl: Primero contra mis robots

Dicho esto, salen varios robots de sus escondites.

Rob: Titanes, encárguense de ellos, yo atraparé a Slade

Empezó la lucha. Mientras peleaba, Cyborg dirigió un brazo hacia arriba que hizo caer a Warp desde gran altura, pero éste logró aferrarse a la baranda del segundo piso**. (N/A: Mientras demoraban con Slade, Warp debió llegar a la última plataforma, por lo menos)** Fue envuelto por una energía oscura y estrellado contra dos robots.

Rav: Esos eran los últimos

Cy: Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a Robin

Star: Me pregunto como estará…

Furioso, alterado. Así es como estaba Robin. Tratando de alcanzar a Slade, pero este simplemente se burlaba.

Sl: Si que te están volviendo lento, Robin,

Rob¡Eso es lo que tú crees!

Sl: No me digas…

Robin trataba de alcanzarlo con la vara y Slade lo esquivaba con facilidad, hasta que Slade subió a la segunda plataforma.

Rob:¡Aún no he terminado contigo!

Sl: Si te demoras, subiremos otro nivel; y así hasta arriba

Robin empezó a luchar con más rapidez, pero no era suficiente. Slade seguía esquivándolo. En un intento desesperado, Robin le lanzó un disco explosivo, olvidando que estaba en un almacén lleno de químicos. Uno de los cilindros empezó a incendiarse; al lado había otro con la inquietante etiqueta de "INFLAMABLE, ALTAMENTE PELIGROSO"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y qué opinan?. Si se quedaron en suspenso...el proximo cap. estará pronto. Por favor, dejen reviews; así me motivarán a seguir la historia y también ir mejorándola.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	2. En el túnel del tiempo

**Hola! Creo que me demoré bastante en subirlo, es que no tenía tiempo (estaba muuy ocupada). Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, y los que no... nunca es tarde. Bueno,... aquí está la segunda parte.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sl: Bien hecho, Robin. Ahora esto será historia

Slade saltó al primer piso, listo para irse; pero Robin lo golpeó por detrás con la vara. Slade cayó y Robin intentó golpearlo una vez más pero Slade se puso en pie rápidamente y empezó a correr hasta la salida.

Los titanes estaban ya afuera con Warp, y discutiendo sobre si esperaban a Robin o no, cuando los vieron salir a ambos (Robin todavía persiguiendo a Slade).

Rob: Titanes, habrá una explosión!

Raven los cubrió con la energía oscura (eso incluyó a Warp y Slade). Aunque dentro…

Wp: Fue un gusto volvernos a ver, yo regreso a mi época

Abrió un portal con su reloj del tiempo, y ya estaba entrando cuando Cyborg lo sujetó.

Cy¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!

Empezaron a forcejear, Chico Bestia y Starfire se unieron a Cyborg; mientras que Slade acababa de ver la oportunidad perfecta de irse, incluso podría ayudar bastante a otros planes que tenía en mente. Aprovechando la confusión y se dirigió al portal. Pero Robin lo vio y trató de alcanzarlo, entrando los dos.

Star: Robin!

Mientras que los titanes no daban crédito a lo que vieron, Warp se safó y entró también, casi es alcanzado por un rayo sónico que sin embargo le dio al reloj del tiempo. En ese momento, intervinieron ondas expansivas de afuera y amenazaban con deshacer la energía oscura; y el único escape era el portal, así que…

Dentro del portal del tiempo estaban todos confundidos.

Bb: Genial¿Cuántos años estamos retrocediendo?

Rav¿Retrocediendo? Estamos avanzando, por si no te das cuenta.

Bb: Sé cómo se mueven las agujas del reloj, y aquí están en sentido contrario

Rav: Están avanzando, fíjate bien

Cy: Esperen… están girando en sentidos diferentes

Rob: No puede ser… ¡¿Y hacia adónde nos dirigimos?!

Star:¿Hacia dónde gira el reloj del tiempo?

Las agujas del reloj del tiempo no giraban, colgaban flojamente, no iban a ninguna dirección. Y nadie sabía con seguridad hacia donde se dirigía el túnel.

Rob: Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es salir

Cy: A la de tres: 1, 2,3!

Slade arremetió contra Robin justo en el momento en que Cyborg decía "3!" apartándolo del grupo, y a su vez a Starfire (N/A: Ella estaba al lado de Robin). Los 3 salieron del túnel sin que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta.

Cayeron bruscamente en un callejón oscuro, había basura por los alrededores; y la ciudad que se veía más allá podría haber sido Jump City, solo que estaba _muy _cambiada.

Bb:¿Dónde estamos?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado esta parte, si es así dejen un review con lo que les gustó, o lo que no les gustó... en fin, una crítica constructiva (así iré mejorando lo que haya que mejorar). Bueno... hasta el 3 cap!**


	3. ¿Dónde estamos?

**Hoola. Disculpen que me demoré tanto en la tercera parte, fue por algunos asuntos fuera de mi control... y además no tenía mucha inspiración. Ahora... la historia aun no tiene pareja pero podría ser un RxS. Y gracias a Preciuos.Little.Cat por sus reviews (me motivan mucho en serio).**

**Ahi va la tercera parte...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wp: Esto es el futuro, un futuro muy cercano… pero ese no es mi problema. Hasta nunca!

Diciendo esto, se trepó el viejo muro detrás de ellos y saltó al otro lado sin dar tiempo a los tres titanes a reaccionar.

Bb¿Futuro cercano?

Rav: Eso no importa ahora. ¿Dónde están Robin y Starfire?

Cy: No te…. ¿No están? Debieron haber salido en otra época

Bb¿Y… qué hacemos?

Cy: Tal vez deberíamos averiguar en que clase de futuro cercano estamos

La ciudad estaba irreconocible, cubierta por una espesa neblina que no los dejaba ver más de 2 metros adelante; no sabían si era de día o de noche, el cielo era de tono grisáceo. La ciudad estaba silenciosa, parecía inhabitada.

Se acercaron a la isla donde se encontraba la Torre. Nerviosos, entraron. Todo estaba en el orden en que lo dejaron: el libro en el sofá, el control del videojuego a un lado… solo que probablemente estaban allí desde hace buen tiempo.

Bb: Hoola ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Rav: No seas idiota, desaparecimos… y no volvimos al parecer.

Cy: Tendremos que buscar a Warp para cambiar todo esto

Decidieron salir rápido, a ninguno de los tres les había gustado la pequeña excursión. No era reconfortante pensar que en esa Torre donde habían vivido estuviera abandonada ahora. Chico Bestia se detiene cuando ve una roca que parecía estar… ¿escrita?

Mientras, hace mucho tiempo…

Robin mira a su alrededor; solo hay plantas, algunos árboles, arbustos y tierra. Ningún rastro de civilización. A su lado está Starfire, que también está confundida.

Star:¿Dónde estamos?

Rob: No lo sé. No he visto esto antes.

Star:¿Y dónde están nuestros amigos?

Robin se dio cuenta de que los demás no estaban, el ataque de Slade debió desviarlo… probablemente lo que había querido ese maldito que ahora tampoco estaba.

Rob: En algún lugar del tiempo. Por ahora, busquemos la Torre T

Caminaron un poco, ninguno de los paisajes que veían les resultaba familiar; al menos no había otros peligros porque sino habría sido más difícil. A los lejos, vieron una isla, pero al acercarse se dieron cuenta que debía estar la Torre T. Aparentemente, aún no existía.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y qué tal? Ya saben, dejen un review (no les llevara mucho tiempo). Acepto criticas constructivas, opiniones y consejos. Tambien las quejas (pero con un lenguaje moderado). Me despido, hasta la próxima!**


	4. Regresen al presente

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, con el 4º cap. (disculpas por la demora). Gracias a Precious.little.cat, Raven the Dark Wings Angel (A propósito, Robin y Star deben estar cerca de medio siglo antes; y Cy, Rav y BB; solo 5 años después) y fabysfafa por sus reviews, y sin más demora...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star: Nuestro hogar no está

Rob: Debemos estar en una época pasada si aun no existe Jump City. Entonces los demás deben estar en el futuro

Sacó su vara, buscó la piedra más grande y empezó a escribir con alguna dificultad pero con una caligrafía descifrable. Cuando terminó se podía leer: "Regresen al presente y eviten que esto pase".

Rob: Solo ellos pueden cambiarlo. Nosotros debemos esperar

En el futuro…

Bb: "Regresen al presente y eviten que esto pase".

Rav: Eso significa que debemos buscar a Warp

Cy: En marcha

Bb¿Y dónde lo buscamos?

Cy: Debe estar reparando su reloj

Se dirigieron hacia el lugar sobre el que alguna vez les había hablado Star **(N/A: El capitulo Que tan largo es por siempre?).** Todo iba bien, hasta que doblaron una esquina y se encontraron frente a frente con 6 robots negros con armadura gris.

Cy: Jóvenes Titanes al ataque!

Cyborg empezó disparando su cañón sónico hacia los robots, pero estos solo se tambalearon un poco y empezaron a responder con sus armas. Chico Bestia se transformó en un oso pero los robots le dispararon rápidamente y tuvo que convertirse en pájaro para esquivarlos. Raven los atacó con su poder pero solo los detuvo un poco antes de que respondieran. Chico Bestia se hizo T-Rex y aplastó a uno lo que provocó que los otros cinco se concentraran en él, y dio tiempo a Raven y Cyborg a un ataque sorpresa que eliminó a tres.

Los dos últimos que quedaban cayeron aunque los titanes no hicieran ningún ataque y empezaron a parpadear sus luces.

Bb: Parece que se rindieron

Rav: Esperen…

Las luces dejaron de parpadear y brillaron con más fuerza. Y, en una pantalla, a la altura del rostro apareció el número 5, luego el 4... (N/A: Adivinaron, es una bomba)

Ante la explosión que se avecinaba, corrieron a protegerse en un edificio vacio, pero la bomba detonó cuando estaban en la puerta, cayéndoles fragmentos de ladrillos, roca y vidrios.

Cy¿Están bien?

Los otros dos asintieron, aunque se veían preocupados. Esos robots habían sido difíciles de vencer, obviamente tenían más tecnología, y eran más listos.Y quien sabe que otras sorpresas les puede deparar el futuro…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buenoo...ya saben, dejen reviews con opiniones, que les gustó, que no les gustó ( Se aceptan anónimos). Y hasta el prox. cap**


End file.
